1. Field of the Invention
The invention broadly relates to stopper holders for beverage bottles.
2. Prior Art
After a stopper such as a cork is removed from a beverage bottle, it may be placed on the table while the beverage is served from the bottle. However, the stopper may pick up food or other contaminants from the table, and it may become lost. Therefore, there are stopper holders that secure the stopper to the side of the bottle. However, some stopper holders are sized for a specific bottle, so they cannot be used on other bottles. Other stopper holders may fit different size bottles, but they fit loosely on smaller bottles, so they may fall off when the bottle is inverted during dispensing.